the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Amelie of Grandelumiere
' Amelie Eloise de Grandelumiere' (June 25th, 1728 - December 12th 1760) was the eldest child born of Emperor Louis XI and Empress Consort Freya IV . She was born under the reign of Empress Anastasia, her paternal grandmother. Early Life Amelie Eloise was born on June 25th, 1728 at Chateau de Lillemont. Her parents were Crown Prince Louis Philippe (later Louis XI) and Crown Princess Freya Isabelle. She was given the title of Crown Princess on her birth, making her father Grand Crown Prince. She was baptised a few weeks after her birth at Notre Dame Dijon, her godparents being Empress Anastasia and Emperor Alexandre, her paternal grandparents. Madame Amelie was a rather quiet child, but she did often attend to the court. She had a particular interest for astronomy and philosophy and was often found studying under these subjects. Additionally, she gained expertise on the violin and read a variety of books in her free time. Her governess was Duchess Adelaide Mariette, which Amelie had a close relationship with. She was devastated when her governess died in 1743, but Amelie recovered from her grief quickly. Her attitude changed after the death of her governess, taking on more social roles and enforcing the rule of Emperor Louis XI during his reign. She often kept an eye on the government and was typically opinionated on her thoughts about various nobles. Amelie was very close to her father despite his neglecting behaviour towards his children. She often aided him in government affairs. Court of Louis XI When Louis XI ascended to the throne of Grandelumiere when Amelie was just 4 years old. Upon his position, she gained the titles of Madame Premiere and Madame Imperiale, becoming her more frequently used titles. Her position in court became more important after the death of her governess. Her father, though somewhat morally debauched, was a gentle man and rarely spoke harshly to people, and so Amelie filled this capacity to some extent, to enforce his law and word, often viewed as his Iron Fist. She married her uncle-in-law's younger brother, Simon de Bretagne, when she was 15 and he was 19. They had two children. She was known to be very opinionated on the nobility and voiced her opinions often to the Emperor, when discussing their position. She was known to care very much for her father, despite the fact he was oftentimes distant from his family and insisted on court protocol. She felt close towards him, and he was known to care greatly for Amelie, as she followed court etiquette and generally followed his direction when requested. Due to this closeness, she did not care about the affairs her father had, with women. Though she disapproved of his affairs with men, she did not voice these publicly. During the rebellion of the noble houses, she believed in the absolute will and power of the monarch, and looked down on the Houses which attempted to force the monarchy to change its stance. She personally helped her father through much of the stress of the period by taking a major role by forcing his will on those rebelling and dealing with those who got in the way. Family She had two children with her husband Simon; * Marie Philippine, Madame de Vers * Louise Elisabeth, Madame de Flavigny Titles and Styles Titles and styles '-June 25th 1728 - 18th May 1743 '''Her Most Imperial Highness, the Crown Princess '-18th May 1743 - July 29th 1760 'Her Most Imperial Highness, the Grand Crown Princess '-July 29th 1760 - November 11th 1760 'Her Imperial Highness, Madame Premiere '-November 11th 1760 - December 12th 1760 '''Her Imperial Highness, Duchesse de Bourgogne